Legenda
by Fantasmagoria
Summary: Parvati opowiada pewną historię związaną z Hogwartem na biwaku. Dotyczy ona Gryffinora i Slytherina, którzy rzekomo mają nawiedzać zamek raz na jakiś czas, opętywać dwóch uczniów i odtwarzać swą ostatnią potyczkę... Ile prawdy jest w tej legendzie?


Tytuł: Legenda (za poparciem bety;))

Długość: Miała być miniatura i będzie miniatura, tylko dam ją w dwóch częściach. Ewentualnie w trzech.

Beta: Leeni, która nie bierze odpowiedzialności za "Godrica" xD

Parring: Salric, czyli Salazar Slytherin/Godric Gryffindor i... Snarry :P

Ostrzeżenia: Hmm... Jeśli ktoś ma uczulenie na absurd i specyficzne poczucie humoru, radzę nie czytać ;) No i jak ktoś nie lubi rzeczy dziwnych, to też nie. Czytać radzę z dużym dystansem do tekstu...

_Dedykuję euphorii, za to, że jest taka cierpliwa, no i bo ją kocham ;*_

**Legenda**

— Czas na straszne historie! — powiedział mrocznym tonem Seamus, oświetlając twarz od dołu latarką.

Wszyscy zaśmiali się głośno, ale pokiwali twierdząco głowami. Wiedzieli, że żaden dobry biwak nie może się bez tego obyć. Harry był szczęśliwy, że w końcu pokonali Voldemorta, Śmierciożercy gniją w Azkabanie albo na oddziale psychiatrycznym w Świętym Mungu, a on może spokojnie spędzać wakacje jak chce i z kim chce. Pomysł wyjechania z daleka od cywilizacji na parę dni należał co prawda do Ginny, ale to on, Ron i Hermiona dopracowali szczegóły oraz ściągnęli całą ekipę, a to wbrew pozorom nie było takie proste. Potter do tej pory pamiętał kilkugodzinną rozmowę z rodzicami Irlandczyka, bo Seamus miał szlaban na całe wakacje za uczestniczenie w wojnie. No cóż...

— Słyszeliście może legendę o ostatnim starciu Slytherina i Gryffindora? — spytała Parvati Patil beztroskim tonem, grzebiąc patykiem w ziemi.

— Którą z nich? — spytali jednocześnie Fred i George. Pozostali wybuchnęli śmiechem, gdyż rzeczywiście było ich całkiem sporo.

— Tę prawdziwą, oczywiście — powiedziała spokojnym tonem Parvati, patrząc na nich jak ktoś, kto wie o wiele więcej, niż by chciał. Kilka osób parsknęło z rozbawieniem. — Śmiejcie się, śmiejcie. Ale ja znam prawdę! Ta walka nigdy nie została prawidłowo zakończona. Według przepowiedni znanej Widzącej tamtych czasów, Gryffindor miał pokonać Slytherina, a sam dożyć ponad stu lat jak nasz Dumbledore.

— Przecież tak było — zauważyła Katie.

Patil spojrzała na nią i pokręciła głową.

— Godric źle zinterpretował przepowiednię. Miał pokonać Salazara, a nie go zabić. On też miał przeżyć, choć Widząca nie wskazała konkretnego czasu jego śmierci. W efekcie Gryffindor, uśmiercając Slytherina, również poniósł śmierć. Pozabijali się nawzajem, więc przepowiednia nie została właściwie spełniona. Dlatego też raz na dziesięć lat przypomina o swej sile. Dusze Godrica i Salazara przybywają z zaświatów, aby prawidłowo zakończyć ostatnią potyczkę. Opętują dwóch przypadkowych mieszkańców Hogwartu, a potem walczą. Raz wygrywa Gryffindor, raz Slytherin, czasem giną obaj. Lecz to i tak nie da ich znękanym duszom spokoju, ponieważ w dalszym ciągu nie jest w stanie ziścić się część o przeżyciu ponad stu lat przez Godrica, gdyż - jak wiemy - nie dożył on nawet trzydziestu pięciu ... —; Patil pokiwała głową i zamilkła. Przez moment było cicho, potem wszyscy wybuchnęli niepohamowanym śmiechem.

— Parvati, słonko, nie obraź się, ale kto ci to opowiedział? — spytał chichocząc Lee Jordan. — Sybilla Trelawney? — Gryfonka zaczerwieniła się, a ci, którzy jeszcze siedzieli, padli na ziemię, tarzając się ze śmiechu.

— Par, wiesz... Nie należy wierzyć w to, co ona mówi — powiedziała Hermiona, ocierając łzy rozbawienia z oczu.

— Taa... a ja już wiem, skąd we mnie to dziwne przekonanie, że dziewczyny nie potrafią opowiadać strasznych historii... — powiedział Ron, trzymając się za brzuch, który go rozbolał od śmiechu. Natychmiast zarobił kilka wrogich spojrzeń od przedstawicielek płci pięknej, a jego siostra i Granger ostentacyjnie przesiadły się na inną kłodę.

— Jesteś samobójcą, Ron — uświadomił przyjaciela Harry, kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. — Nie odezwą się do ciebie przynajmniej do końca biwaku. Kto wie, może nawet dłużej, znając Hermionę.

— No dzięki, wiesz? Od razu mi ulżyło — powiedział Weasley, tracąc dobry humor.

— Nie ma za co — wyszczerzył się Potter.

— Z nami ci tak źle? — spytał George, udając oburzenie.

— Z tobą uprawiać seksu nie będę — stwierdził cicho Ron, patrząc na swoją dziewczynę jak zbity pies.

— No, z nią przez jakiś czas też nie —; zauważył Fred, uśmiechając się szeroko i unikając wymierzonego w niego łokcia. — Och, jakiś ty agresywny, Ronaldzie!

—Niezaspokojony, to i agresywny — stwierdził George, szczerząc się do młodszego brata, który rzucił się na niego z pięściami.

— Przestańcie już — wywrócił oczami Harry, odciągając przyjaciela. Bliźniacy natychmiast wstali i się ukłonili.

— Tak, mój panie! — wykrzyknęli i odeszli parę kroków. Potter parsknął, kręcąc głową.

— Nie będzie aż tak źle, zobaczysz — powiedział z przekonaniem Harry, jednak Ron tylko prychnął sceptycznie.

— Czas teraz na prawdziwą straszną historię... — zapowiedział Lee, a w lesie zawył wilk. — Dawno, dawno temu dokładnie w tych lasach żyło _to_...

Harry wracał do dormitorium Gryffindoru przepełniony szczęściem. Wreszcie to zrobił! W końcu odważył się powiedzieć Ginny, co do niej tak naprawdę czuje...

Co prawda otrzymał za to solidnego liścia, tonę wyzwisk i oskarżeń oraz hektolitry łez Weasleyówny, ale nareszcie wyznał jej, że tak naprawdę to chyba jest gejem. W każdym bądź razie na pewno nie czuje do niej nic poza braterską miłością. Cóż, Ron się ucieszy, oczywiście dopóki inni faceci nie zaczną podrywać Ginny.

Był już na siódmym piętrze, gdy nagle usłyszał głośny trzask zamykanych drzwi. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie z różdżką w dłoni. Przypomniała mu się historia o Wendigo*, którą opowiedział Lee na biwaku. Wzdrygnął się i niemal od razu zganił za głupie myśli. One nie istnieją, a nawet jeśli to żyją w lasach. Nie wejdą do Hogwartu. Potrząsnął głową i ruszył dalej, nie chowając jednak różdżki. W pewnym momencie, kilka kroków od obrazu Grubej Damy zrobiło mu się przeraźliwie zimno, a sekundę później stracił przytomność.

— No gdzie on jest no... — mamrotał pod nosem Severus Snape, wchodząc na ruchome schody. — Salazarze! — zawołał któryś raz z kolei, wchodząc na szóste piętro. — Skrzywdzę go zaraz... — mruknął, przemierzając wzdłuż cały korytarz i zaglądając do każdego pomieszczenia. Po chwili zrezygnowany wszedł na kolejny poziom. — Salazarze, na Boga! — zakrzyknął i nagle przyuważył postać siedzącą nieopodal obrazu Grubej Damy. Ruszył w jej kierunku zamaszyście.— Sal? — zapytał, a postać podniosła głowę i popatrzyła na niego ze złością iskrzącą się w zielonych oczach o pionowych źrenicach. — Wiesz, ile ja cię szukałem?! — wrzasnął.

— Nie drzyj się, durniu — szepnął Salazar, wstając powoli. — Obudzisz kogoś, a wtedy to sobie dopiero poczekasz. Już raz tak było, pamiętasz?

— Tak — bąknął Godric, patrząc na towarzysza wilkiem. Chwilę później zmierzył go spojrzeniem i uśmiechnął się szeroko. — Salu... Ty wiesz, że opętałeś nastolatka? Wiesz, co to znaczy?

— Nie, jakoś tak nie zauważyłem — stwierdził ironicznym tonem Salazar. — W dodatku Gryfon... — dodał, mrużąc wściekle oczy i szarpiąc czerwono-złoty krawat. — Dobrze wiesz, że to nie ja go sobie wybrałem, tylko klątwa. Osoba, która najbardziej odpowiada magią, akurat... — Slytherin rzucił krawat na ziemię i spojrzał nań krzywo, jakby chcąc podkreślić swe słowa. — Jak to: co oznacza? Ma szesnaście lat, nie wierzę, że jest prawiczkiem...

Godric uśmiechnął się drapieżnie i oparł dłonie po obu stronach głowy wężoustego.

— Klątwa się nie myli — wyszeptał, muskając delikatnie jego wargi. — I nie chodzi o bycie prawiczkiem... też nim kiedyś byłeś, ale przecież sobie poradziliśmy — wymruczał mu do ucha. — Ja jestem w ciele całkowicie dorosłego mężczyzny, a to oznacza, że ty tym razem jesteś na dole.

Salazar spojrzał na niego, jakby postradał rozum.

— Ale... — zaoponował, jednak Gryffindor zdusił resztę zdania natarczywym pocałunkiem.

— Nie wymigasz mi się teraz — powiedział groźnym tonem, gryząc go w szyję. — Sam żeś tę zasadę ustalał, to teraz miej tyle honoru i dotrzymaj tego, nawet jeśli ci nie pasuje.

— Ale ja nie chcę i nie lubię... — zaprotestował Slytherin, chwytając dłoń Gryffindora i powstrzymując przed rozpięciem szaty.

— Ze mną lubisz — warknął Godric, starając się uwolnić rękę. — Na Boga, nie pierwszy raz będę dominował! — spojrzał na niego twardo. — Puść albo cię skrzywdzę.

— Uważaj, bo się przestraszę. — Salazar wywrócił oczami, celowo ściskając dłoń Gryffindora jeszcze mocniej.

— Powinieneś — powiedział tamten groźnie, patrząc na niego wzrokiem przepełnionym pożądaniem. — A co do chęci... — druga dłoń Godrica ścisnęła krocze Salazara — jestem w stanie się sprzeczać.

Przez chwilę mierzyli się spojrzeniami, a potem rzucili się na siebie w wygłodniałym pocałunku.

—Nie tutaj — wyszeptał Slytherin, odsuwając lekko starszego mężczyznę, który warknął niezadowolony. — Mówiłem coś o korytarzu, tak?

— Twoje komnaty? — spytał Gryffindor.

Salazar skinął głową i aportował się.

* Jeśli kogoś ciekawi, co to Wendigo, niech sprawdzi na stronie Supernaturala lub wikipedii.


End file.
